


The youngest Winchester - Season 1

by Memoriesmatter94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a dick, Emotionally Repressed Winchesters, Frustrated Dean, Frustrated Michelle, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Overprotective Dean, Sam has a twin, What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memoriesmatter94/pseuds/Memoriesmatter94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle Winchester is the younger twin of Sam and the youngest sibling to Dean .Watch as she travels with her brothers to help them find their Father, but how can she help if they won't let her near the Action</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

The Littlest Winchester: Season 1  
Summary: Michelle Winchester is the younger twin of Sam and the youngest sibling to Dean .Watch as she travels with her brother to help them find their Father, but how can she help if they won't let her near the Action  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Michelle and a few minor Oc's  
Chapter 1: Pilot  
"Let's say goodnight to your brother and sister "Mary Winchester said putting her four year old son Dean on the ground. Dean went up to his stool by his brother's bed first "night Sam"  
he said kissing the six month old on the head before repeating the action with his sister "night shelly" the toddler said "hey Dean" the voice of John Winchester said "Daddy!" the  
toddler squealed excitedly jumping up into his father's arms "so you think the twins are ready to throw around a football yet?" John asked his Son, The child giggled "no Daddy!"  
"Alright squirt time for bed "John said "sweet dreams you two "he said to the babies. Four hours later Mary was woken by one of the twins crying "John" she whispered, he wasn't in  
the room. Slowly Mary crawled out of bed and headed towards the twins nursery she leaned against the door frame inside the room she saw a figure she assumed was her husband  
"what's the matter John are they hungry?" she asked "shh" he said "sorry" she whispered and turned towards her room, Halfway to the stairs she heard the T.V. going and went to  
turn it off she was almost down the stairs when she saw her husband John passed out on a chair watching football. Mary Gasped "My Babies" and bolted up the stairs. John Awoke to a  
scream shaking it off he assumed it was a nightmare and headed upstairs to check on the twins, he heard a small whimper coming from his sons crib " What's the matter big guy ?"  
John asked the infant, two drops of blood landed on John's hand, confused he looked up. On the roof was his wife Mary with a large cut on her abdomen as she suddenly caught fire.  
"Mary No!" he shouted. Dean roused from sleep headed towards his sibling's room as his Father stepped out with Sam "Dean take your brother out of here as fast as you can don't  
look back! "He said as he ran back in the room to rescue his wife and daughter. Dean ran as fast as his little legs could carry him "it's gonna be okay Sammy" Dean told his Infant  
brother. John grabbed Michelle from her crib when he realized trying to save Mary was Futile "its Okay daddy's got you Baby girl your safe" John said to the screaming Infant. Two  
hours later the police and the fire department left, as John went and packed some stuff for the kids and himself he made a Vow to protect his 3 children and to find his wife's  
murderer.  
22 Years Later.  
Highway to hell blasted out of the 1967 Chevrolet Impala as it drove down the interstate toward s Stanford University as the now 22 year old Michelle Winchester sat next to her  
brother Dean , "are you sure we should be popping in like this? I mean we haven't seen the guy in 2 years" Michelle asked "ah don't worry so much lil' Sis it'll be fine "Dean said "And  
shit smells like roses Deanie "she said sarcastically "don't get snarky on me brat and don't call me Deanie " he said "Bitch" she said "wake me when we get there" "maybe if I don't  
dump your body in the nearest alligator infested swamp" Dean Mumbled "I love you too Dean" Michelle said as she settled down for a nap. "YO KIDDO WAKE UP" Dean shouted  
"what!? Where's the fire?" she said sleepily "we're here" Dean said getting out of the impala "what time is it?" she asked "ohh about 4 Am" he said " your nuts you know that right?"  
Michelle said "yep "Dean smiled as his sister followed him "so which ones Sammy's?" Dean asked "third floor second to the left" she said and began to climb the fire escape.

Two minutes later they were at their brothers window "looks like their living room" Dean said as he slid the window open "ladies first" Dean said with a dramatic bow which earned  
him a slap at the back of his head "ow " he mumbled climbing in after her. Sam heard acreek in the living room of his and Jess's apartment slowly he crept out of bed being careful  
not to alert the robber to his presence and then he attacked he kicked , ducked ,threw punches and was eventually got tackled by his Opponent "whoa easy tiger" a familiar voice  
said "Dean?" Sam Asked "you scared the crap out of me ""that's cause your out of practice" he snarked Sam flipped his brother off him "or not" Dean said "now get off me ""yeah  
Sammy get off him "Michelle said "what did dad tell you two about fighting" "Michelle! "Sam exclaimed jumping off his brother to hug his twin "What the hell are you two doing  
here? "He asked "we need to talk" Dean said "you could use the phone maybe "he said "be honest if we had called would you have picked up?" Michelle asked Sam bowed his head for  
a second unable to meet his twins eye. "Sam" a woman asked turning on the light "Jess ….Hey" Sam said "Dean, Michelle this is my girlfriend Jessica " "wait your brother and sister  
Dean and Michelle" Jessica said Sam nodded "Sam we e-mail all the time you never mentioned a girlfriend" Michelle said slightly hurt while dean attempted to flirt with their  
brothers girlfriend "I didn't think it was that important " Sam said "yes and shit smells fantastic Sammy" she said "it's Sam " he insisted. Michelle stuck her tongue out at him  
"real mature " he said "you love me anyway " said Michelle walking over to jess to introduce herself and to call Dean off "Dean remember what we came here for " she said  
"oh right we gotta borrow your boyfriend here to talk about some private family business but it was defiantly nice meeting you " Dean said "no whatever you two need to say you  
can say it in front of her " Sam said walking over to Jess putting his arm around her "okay ..Umm Dad hasn't been home in a few days "he said "so he's working overtime on a miller  
shift he'll stumble in sooner or later " Sam said "Sammy dads on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days "Michelle said "Jess excuse us we have to go outside " Sam said.

"You can't just break in, in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you!" Sam Bitched "you're not hearing me Sammy dad's missing I need you to help me find him  
"Dean said "and what am I? a plate of grits "Michelle asked but it fell on deaf ears "you remember the poltergeist in Amherst or the devils gates in Clifton he was missing then too  
he was missing then too he's always missing and he's always fine "Sam reasoned "not for this long "Michelle said coming up behind Sam on the stair case "now are you coming with  
us or not?" Dean asked "I'm not "Sam said "why not?" he asked "Because I swore I was done hunting for good" Sam said "it wasn't easy but it wasn't that Bad "Dean said "oh really  
when we were 9 and we told dad we were afraid of the dark he gave me a .45" Sam said  
looking at Michelle for back up "well what was he supposed to do?" Dean said "we were 9 he was supposed to tell us not to be afraid of the dark "Michelle said "don't be afraid of the  
dark what are you kidding me! Of course you should be afraid of the dark you know what's out there and Michelle don't take his side!" Dean scolded "yeah I know but still the way we  
grew up after mom was killed and dad's obsession to find what did it and you know what we still haven't found the damn thing!" Sam exclaimed "so we kill everything we can find  
"Michelle put in "that's my girl "Dean said "we save a lot of people doing it don't we" he added Sam looked at his sister "you think mom would have wanted this for us?" he asked.  
Dean grabbed his sister's arm and dragged her through the door "the weapon training and melting the silver into bullets, man Dean we were raised like warriors " Sam reasoned "so  
what you gonna do live some normal Apple pie life is that it " Dean said "No not normal safe " Sam said "and that's why you ran away ?" Michelle asked " sis I was just going to collage  
it was dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone " Sam said "and that's what I'm doing " "well dad's in real trouble right now and he's not dead already I can feel it" Michelle  
said "I can't do this alone " dean said "yes you can you have Michelle she can help" Sam said "Dad would kill me if he found out I let her hunt and maybe I don't want to ever think  
of that ' Dean said Michelle smacked her head on the impala in frustration "you better not dent my baby Brat " Dean told her "bitch " she snarked back Sam sighed "what was he  
hunting ?" Sam asked giving in Dean turned around and opened the trunk pulling up the false bottom showing an array of weapons. "Alright let's see where the hell I put that thing  
"Dean muttered to himself "so when dad left why didn't you two go with him?" Sam asked "I was sent to Bobby's "Michelle said "and I was working my own gig this voodoo thing in  
New Orleans " Dean said "Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself" Sam said incredulously "he's 26 dude " Michelle said " and your 22 and dad doesn't let you do  
anything " Sam said "true" she said "alright here we go so dad was checking out this 2 lane blacktop just outside Jericho California about a month ago this guy "Dean said handing over  
a news print to Sam "goes missing they found his car but he was missing completely M.I.A" "SO Maybe he was kidnapped " Sam said "yeah here's another one in April another  
one in December '04 '03 '98'92 10 of them over the last 20 years all men all the same 5 mile stretch of road started happening more and more so dad went to check it out " Dean  
said " that was about 3 weeks ago haven't heard from him since and if that isn't bad enough Dean got a voicemail yesterday " Michelle said grabbing the recorder 'Dean something …..is  
starting to happen this is serious ……I need to figure out what's going on….be very careful Dean we're all in danger ' Michelle shut it off "you know there's E.V.P on that" Sam said  
"not bad Sammy kinda like riding a bike isn't " Dean said smugly "Alright I slowed the message down and ran it through a gold wave and this is what I got "Dean said nodding at  
Michelle to play it "I can never go home "" never go home" Sam said Michelle tossed the recorder back in the trunk as Dean closed it. "You know in almost 2 years I've never  
bothered you I never asked you for a thing " Dean said looking at Sam "alright I'll go …I'll help you find him but I have to get back first thing Monday just wait here " Sam said  
"what's first thing Monday ?" Dean asked "I have this …. I have an interview " Sam said "a job interview skip it " Dean said "no it's a law school interview and it's my whole future on a  
plate" he said "law school "Dean said "so we got a deal or not " Sam said impatiently Dean nodded as Sam turned and went inside. Dean then turned to his sister and smiled "we got  
him " he said Michelle nodded 'come here squirt "he said opening his arms Michelle hugged her brother know that even if Sammy didn't care anymore she still had Dean and Dean wasn't one for chick flick moments but every rule had an exception. 

Hours later they were at their first pit stop "hey you want breakfast?" Dean asked tossing some chips and a water bottle into the back seat for their sister a muffled thanks was heard  
"no thanks besides how'd you pay for that stuff you and dad still running credit card scams" Sam said "ahh well Hunting ain't exactly a proball career besides all we do is apply it's not  
our fault the send us the Cards " Dean said "here here " Michelle said digging into her chips "oh yeah and what name did you put on the application this time? "Sam asked "ummm  
Birdafromian I believe I'm his son Hector "Dean Laughed "got 2 cards out of the deal" "sounds about right" Sam said looking through Dean's cassettes "I swear man you have go  
to update your Cassette tape collection" Sam said "why?" Dean Asked "well for one there Cassette tapes and two black Sabbath, Motor head, Metallica it's the greatest hits of mullet  
rock" Sam said "Michelle what are the house rules?" Dean asked "driver picks the music passengers shut their cake holes" Michelle said grudgingly "now shut your cake hole Sammy  
"Dean said "Sammy is a chubby 12 years old it's Sam" he said Dean turned up the music and smirked "SORRY I CAN'T HEAR YOU MUSICS TOO LOUD" Dean yelled , as they peeled  
out of the Gas station. Michelle laughed a little at Dean's antics "what are you 22 or 2?" asked Sam his sister "hey growing old is mandatory growing up is optional!" Michelle said sticking out her tongue. 

Jericho 7 the sign read the next time the youngest Winchester looked out window as she listened to her twin speak on the phone 'yeah thank you" he said hanging up "so there is no  
one matching dad's description at the Hospital or the morgue" "at least that's something " Michelle said Dean nodded "hey check it out !" He said pointing to the numerous police  
vehicles on the side of the bridge. Dean reached over to the glove compartment pulling out 2 badges then putting the box back into its place turning to look at his sister he said with  
a stern glare "Stay put" before looking at his brother "let's go" he smirked Sam looked athis sister and gave a sad smile before getting out and joining their brother. Soon enough  
she felt something besides he r "jezz Cas (1) a little warning next time please" she said " I apologize for startling you" he said "it's okay just remember to call or something" she said  
" you are very difficult to find Michelle Winchester" Castiel said "well I move almost every day so yeah thank you for stating the Obvious" she said he looked confused "your welcome  
" he said "so what do you want from me this time Cas another distraction? you know how  
hard it was explaining to dean about my broken arm last time !" She said "Like I said you are very difficult to find "going into his trench coat he pulled out a necklace with a sigil on it  
"I would like you to keep this on you person at all times "he said handing it to her "it will help me find you if you are in danger " "so like an angel tracking device?" she asked "  
exactly " he said " your brothers are returning I must leave" "see you later " he nodded then left .

"So Hardy boys did you find anything? "She asked "jack squat is what we found "Dean said "so where to now?" "Downtown" he said. The ride to downtown wasn't very long especially  
since she was bickering with Sam the entire way it felt good to have her brother back getting out of the Impala she followed her behind her brothers following their lead. "I'll  
bet cha that's her" Dean said pointing to the teenager putting up posters Sam Nodded in agreement "you must be Amy " Dean said "yeah Troy told us about you were his Aunt And  
Uncles I'm Dean this is Michelle and that's Sammy" Sam shot a glare at dean " he never mentioned you to me "" Amy said Suspiciously "we don't like being talked about " Michelle  
said "well that's troy too we aren't around much so probably not worth mentioning " Dean said "well were looking for him too and we're kinda asking around you mind if we ask you a  
couple questions?" Sam asked. Amy then ushered them all into a tiny café sitting around a small table Amy told them her version of that nights events "I was on the phone with Troy  
he was driving home he said he'd call me right back he never did " Amy said " he didn't say anything strange ?or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked "nothing I can remember" she said "I  
like your necklace" Sam said "Troy gave it to me mostly to scare my parents with all that Devil stuff "Amy said "well actually it means just the opposite a pentagram against evil if  
you believe in that kinda thing "Michelle said "all right thank you unsolved mysteries here's the deal ladies the way Troy disappeared something's not right so if you've heard  
anything?" Dean said the two girls looked at each other "what is it?" Dean asked "well it's kind of this local legend I mean with all these guys going missing people talk" Amy's friend  
said "What do they talk about?" the twins asked in Union "well there this one girl she got murdered out on centennial and they say she never left, she hitch hikes and whoever picks  
her up is never seen again "She said "Thank you for your time ladies "Sam said as Dean got up followed by him then Michelle "it was nice meeting you ? " she said " so where to  
now hardy Boys?" "We are going to the library you are going to guard the Impala" he said "Dean I..." "Do not argue with me Michelle!?" Dean said the effect was Imminent Michelle  
backed down 5 minutes later Michelle was "Guarding " the Impala " nothing absolutely nothing " Dean said frustrated " you know you could have let her help you know she's not  
gonna get hurt doing this" Sam said "one day she might decide to pick up and leave because she can't do anything you'll make her feel useless" " she's not gonna leave "  
Dean said " how do you know ?" "Because I know her " he said " Better than me "Sam asked " yes I do think that cause I'm not the one who abandoned her and never answered  
her E-mails more than once a month she sent you one every damn week! Now can we get back to the case please?!?" Dean said Sam sighed "let me take a look "he said and thus the  
fight over the computer began with Sam winning of course. Across the street from the library there was a park deciding to abandon her 'Guard duty ' she got out of the Impala  
and Making sure it was locked she crossed . Dean and Sam walked out of the library with a good feeling their previous fight forgotten as they went to open their respective doors to  
only find them locked "Michelle open the doors " Dean said no one answered fear began to rise in his chest as he looked into the car it was empty "MICHELLE!" Dean yelled looking  
around frantically "oh my god you were right" he told Sam "MICHELLE!" Sam yelled looking around as well "there she is "Sam said pointing across the street. Dean broke out into a run  
dodging cars as he ran across the street walking up to the swings she still hadn't noticed her brothers, grabbing her arm dean pulled her into his chest "never do that again you  
scared the crap outta me" Dean said "now give me my keys "she handed them over and he dragged her ass back "we're gonna check out the bridge so if you wanna get a hotel room  
or something?" Dean said she only nodded afraid to upset her brother more. "Okay so what we know is Dad bought out a room for the whole month can it check it while you guys do  
the bridge?" Michelle asked "no "Dean asked automatically "please?" she asked "no we'll be back in two hours we'll all do it together "he said Michelle smiled and went to their room.

"Awe man you smell like a toilet!" Michelle said when her brothers came back "that's exactly what this one told me" Dean said pointing to Sam "okay go clean up so we can go check  
dad's room" she said a guilty look crossed the boys faces "you already checked it didn't you" Michelle said they nodded "were dealing with a woman in white" Sam said as Dean  
managed to escape into the bathroom "I'm going to bed" she said crawling into the closest bed "Michelle" he started "save it Sam " she said a few minutes later she was asleep "so I  
take it she was pissed" Dean whispered as he came out of the bathroom "more like enraged disappointment " he said " sounds like her" Dean said "I'll talk to her in the  
morning" "I think we may have eared ourselves the silent treatment " he said " always fun" Dean mumbled getting into bed "night" he said flipping out the light leaving Sam alone in the dark.

"I'm gonna get some food from the diner down the street you two want anything?" Dean asked the two shook their heads no "alright then" he said heading out the door "hey sis you  
wanna help me look for the address while I check my messages?" Sam asked in effort to get his sister to speak to him "sure" she said a small beep was heard in the middle of Jess's  
message "What? "Sam said into the phone standing up he said "what about you?" before hanging up the phone "what's wrong?" Michelle asked "Five oh we got to go now" he said  
ushering her to the back window "go meet me at the car" he said before grabbing the keys and chucking them at her silently thanking god she hadn't brought her bag in that night  
and Michelle ran. Sam came around the bend five minutes later "where's Dean?" she asked "cops got him" Sam said "so what are we gonna do?" were gonna a find Constance's  
husband" Sam said getting into the Impala, Michelle got in and together the twins went on their way. Sam walked up to the old shabby looking house with his sister on his tail. After  
knocking a few times man opened the door "hello sir are you Joseph Welch?" Michelle asked "yes ma'am" Mr. Welch said Sam pulled out an old photo and handed it to Mr. Welch  
"have you seen the Man in this photo?" He asked the photo in question had been taken when the twins were old five the two of them being held on their father lap while Dean sat  
beside them. "Yeah he's older but that's him" Welch said "came around three or four days ago said he was a reporter ""that's right we're working on a story together "Sam said "well  
I don't know what the hell kind of story you're working on the questions" he asked me "Welch said "they were about your wife Constance weren't they?" Michelle said "he asked  
me where she was buried "he said "and where is that again if you don't mind "Sam asked "I got to go through this twice" he said "it's fact checking we want to make sure  
everything's right" Michelle said "in a plot down by my old place on brook in bridge" he said "why did you move?" Sam asked and Michelle resisted the urge to slap him "I'm not gonna  
live in the house where my children died "he said "Mr. Welch did you ever marry again?" Michelle asked "no way Constance she was the love of my life" he said "prettiest woman I  
ever knew" "so you had a happy Marriage? Michelle asked "defiantly" Welch said "well that should do it thanks for your time "Sam said going to the driver's side of the Impala fiddling  
with the keys for a second Sam turned "Mr. Welch you ever hear of a woman in white?" Sam called "a what?" Welch asked "a woman in white or sometimes a weeping woman"  
Sam said "it's a ghost story it's more of a phenomenon really um … their spirits they've been sighted for hundreds of years in dozens of places … Hawaii for example all of these  
are different women but all of them share the same story" Michelle said "what I don't care much for nonsense" Welch said "you see when they were alive their husbands were  
unfaithful to them and these women basically suffering from temporary insanity…Murdered their children and once they had realized what they'd done they took their own lives and  
then their spirits are cursed haunting back roads, water ways and if they find an unfaithful man they kill him and that man is never seen again" Sam said "you. ..Think… you think this  
has something to do with Constance you smart ass " Welch said marching up to Sam "you tell me" Sam said "maybe I made some mistakes but no matter what I did Constance would  
have never killed her own children … Now you get the hell out of here and you don't comeback" Welch said arching into his house "Sam you ass hole" Michelle said before  
getting into the Impala "Next time you pull a stunt like that in front of me I'll slap you" Sam ignored his sisters threat as they drove off.

Driving towards the Welch's old home was a long ride it had taken them until nightfall to get to centennial highway, soon Sam's Phone began to ring handing it to his sister he continued  
to drive "hello " Michelle answered putting it on speaker "Faking a 9-1-1 call you two I don't know that's pretty Illegal" Dean Mock scolded "your welcome for that" Michelle said  
"listen we gotta talk" he said "tell me about so the husband was unfaithful we are dealing with a woman in white and she's buried behind her old house so that should have been dads  
next stop" "Michelle shut up for a second will yeah "Dean said "well I don't understand why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet " "that's what I'm trying to tell you he's gone Dad left  
Jericho" "how do you know?" "I have his journal" "he doesn't go anywhere without that thing "Sam said entering the conversation "yeah well he did this time" "what's it say?"  
Michelle asked "same ex-marine crap he does when he wants us to know where he's going  
""quad nits'" Sam said "where too?" she asked "not too sure yet ""I don't understand what's so important that dad would just abandon a hunt dean what the hell is going on"  
Sam said suddenly Sam looked ahead and slammed on the breaks the phone falling from Michelle's hand as her head hit the dash "SAM, MICHELLE " they could hear their brother  
screaming on the other end "you okay?" Sam asked her "I'm fine "she said as she felt something warm dripping down her forehead "take me home "a voice said Michelle jumped  
at the voice turning around she saw a rather pretty woman sitting in the back seat "take me home "The woman in white demanded Again "no" Sam said firmly suddenly the doors  
locked all around then before the passenger side flung open taking Michelle with it "Michelle!" Sam exclaimed as he tried to unlock his door to get to her. Michelle could only watch as the Impala speed off without her. 

Michelle Pulled herself off the ground and ran after the car determined to help her brother. Approx. 20 Min Later she could see the headlight s of a vehicle as it came up beside her  
"need a lift " A voice said she turned to see her brother " Dean we got to hurry Sam's in trouble" Michelle said getting into the vehicle Deans face went serious as he speed off into  
the night. Sam was in agony he could feel the spirits fingers digging into his chest till he hear gun fire and just like that the spirit was repelled for a second before it came back Dean  
fired again "I'm taking you home "Sam said as he started the Car and drove it into the house "SAM" Dean yelled as he ran after his brother "Sam " Dean said again as he climbed  
over the Impala "in here" Sam said from inside the car "you okay "Dean asked "I'm fine .. I think "he said can you move?" Dean asked "yeah help me "Sam said as his brother helped  
him out they both looked and Saw Constance holding a picture frame when she spotted them she threw it to the side moving to the side a dresser came and pinned their legs. As  
the spirit moved closer the lights turned on and began to flicker they heard and saw water dripping from the stair case the spirit moved closer to the stair way and two children  
holding hands could be seen at the top "you've come home to us mommy" the children said together the spirit tried to move away but the two children appeared behind her and hugged  
her the spirit screamed and disappeared in a great flash of light. The two looked at each other before pushing the dresser away "so this is where she drowned her kids "Dean said  
"that's why she could never go home "Sam said "she was too scared to face them ""you found her weak spot "Dean said slapping his brother on the chest he said "Nice work  
Sammy" as he started laughing "that's more than I can say for you what were you thinking shooting Casper in the face you freak" Sam said as he stopped laughing "hey it saved your  
ass " Dean said "I'll tell you another thing if you screwed up my car I'll kill you " "so did you find Michelle ?" Sam asked "yeah running on the side of the road I'll take it that Constance  
threw her out not you" Dean said "yep where is she now?" "Sitting in the other car with a gash on her head and a concussion "Dean said "now let's get this show on the road "getting  
into the impala Dean pulled it out of the house transferring their sister into the impala they took off.

Half an hour later they were on the road with their sister sleeping safely in the back seat. "Okay so here's where dads went somewhere called black ridge Colorado" Sam said "sounds  
charming" Dean said "how far?" "About 600 miles "he said "if we shag ass we can make it by morning "Dean said "Dean um" "you're not going " Dean said confused "my interview is  
in like 10 hrs. I have to be there" Sam said. Dean nodded "yeah whatever I'll take you home "he said but the disappointment was evident in his voice. After 2 hours they had  
made it back to Stanford and Sam got out of the car "you'll call me if you find him?" Sam asked Dean nodded "and could you let her know" "yeah I'll let her know you said good bye"  
s=he said "Maybe I can meet up with you guys later "Sam said, Dean once again only nodded. Sam turned and began to walk towards the dorms "hey Sam we made a hell of a  
back team there" he said "yeah "Sam said and Dean drove off. A few minutes later Michelle jumped up in the back of the Impala. "Holy shit Michelle you scared me what's wrong?"  
Dean said "Sam!" she said "what's wrong with Sam is it you stupid twin thing again "Dean asked with a serious look in her face she said "Turn the fuck around Dean". Dean did as he  
was asked and when they got back to Stanford she bolted out of the car and straight to Sam's Apartment. When they got there it was a sight dean wished he didn't have to see  
again "Jess no !" he heard and he busted into Sam's room right behind his sister" Sam come on " she begged pulling on him "Jess "Sam screamed as Dean pulled him out side. An  
hour later they were sitting out on the impala as the fire department finished putting out the fire it reminded dean of the night their mother died sliding down the hood Michelle  
walked over to Sam who had just thrown a shot gun into the trunk of the Impala "we've got work to do " he said closing the trunk. Michelle then hugged Sam he hugged her back and  
felt some of his pain disappear "it's gonna be okay she said.

 

END Episode 1: Pilot


	2. Wendigo

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was mine, will never be mine I just play with them  
Episode 2 Wendigo  
Three siblings sat in the familiar 67’ Chevy Impala. Dean the eldest was as per usual driving; Sam, the middle child, was snoozing away the afternoon in the passenger seat, and finally the youngest and only Girl Michelle attempted to navigate from the back seat as her twin brother Sam had long since outgrown it.  
“It’s the next left up here,” Michelle said as the family drove down the highway “you sure this time?’ Dean asked with a raised eyebrow “yes I am one wrong turn and nobody lets it go” Michelle complained. From the passenger seat, their brother jerked awake “you okay?” Dean asked unable to  
take his eyes off the road “another nightmare?” his twin asked “I’m fine” Sam said stealing the map from Michelle “so where are we? “He asked looking at the map in the backseat Michelle pouted. “Just outside Grand junction,” Michelle said “or, at least, we should be,” Dean said making a jab at his sister “you are so lucky you’re driving right now” Michelle stated,  
Dean only smirked. “So Sammy you want to drive for a while” Dean asked, Sam suddenly look as though Dean had two heads “our whole lives you’ve never asked me that” Sam said shocked “I just thought you might want to never mind then” Dean grouched.  
Sam looked around the car and saw the concerned looks of his family “I am perfectly okay you guys right as rain” he said “Bull” said a voice from the back seat “I know that look Sam you guys looked around Stanford for a week and found nothing” she said  
“I know but I feel like we should have stayed but” Sam began “Dean we’re gonna miss our turn” Michelle said but was ignored “we need to find dad ‘Dean emphasized  
“yes we get it’ Sam said for the next five minutes the Impala was quiet “Dean you missed the turn” Michelle said “Son of a bitch why didn’t you tell me!” Dean exclaimed “I did you just didn’t hear me” she answered, “Bull shit it’s your shitty navigation skills that did this!” Dean argued  
“Navigate yourself then dick head,” Michelle said putting her headphones in effectively shutting off any conversation coming her way “what’s her problem?” Dean asked “No idea” Sam answered “Maybe she’s on her rag” Dean suggested  
“Dude among the top ten things I did not need to know about my baby sister,” Sam said disgusted “at least you never got sent on tampon runs,” Dean said.

A few minutes later the three Winchester siblings arrived at the Rangers station. “Black water ridge is very remote…local campers mostly but it’s got rough terrain, dense bush, and abandoned silver and gold mines everywhere “Michelle said looking at the life size model the station had “guys come check out the size of this bear” Dean said  
“and not to mention the dozen or so grizzly’s in the area” Sam finished. “Wow! That things huge” Michelle said look at the picture dean was pointing at, Sam nodded “hope we don’t run into any of those out there” she added while Dean glared at her “you three ain’t thinking  
about heading out to black water ridge are ya?” a voice said before Dean could open his mouth “no sir we’re environmental majors from U.C. boulder just doing some research for a paper” Sam lied smoothly “recycle man!” Michelle said Dean added a little fist bump “bull” the Ranger said “you’re friend with that Hailey girl aren’t you?” he added directing the question to their younger sister  
“is it that obvious Ranger…Wilkinson” Michelle said with a little nervous smile, “a little and I’ll tell you what I told your friend, her brother signed a back country permit saying her wouldn’t be back until the twenty fourth so it isn’t exactly a missing persons case now is it” the Ranger said  
“tell the girl to quit her worrying I’m sure her brother’s fine”. “Sir do you mind if we could get a copy of that permit, I’m sure it will put Hailey’s mind to rest” Michelle asked for a moment the Ranger looked like he would say no but Michelle pulled out her ultimate weapon the puppy dog eyes it worked the Ranger crumbled  
“not a problem I’ll be right back” the Ranger said heading to his office “wow never thought I’d see the day I’m happy for the puppy dog eyes” Sam said “Yeah way to go sis” Dean said “it’s a talent “Michelle said  
“you’re still not coming up with us “Dean said “Dean I got better med skills then either of you let me come for that reason” Michelle reasoned “no I promised dad you wouldn’t get hurt ““I won’t” “you can’t promise that” Dean ended the argument as the Ranger came back “here you are and again tell your friend to stop worrying” the Ranger said  
“I’ll do my best sir Thank you” Michelle said taking the paper and following her brothers to the impala “let me see that” Dean said taking it from his sister’s hands “ouch…hey!” Michelle said putting her paper cut in her mouth glaring at Dean  
”alright let’s head to this Hailey chicks house see where we go from there” Dean said “Dean...” Michelle started but backed down when Dean gave her the look “get in the car you two” he said getting in himself the twins sighed but did what they we’re told.

“Alright you stay put” Dean said when they arrived at Hailey’s house, “yeah whatever” Michelle said keeping her eye on her book; she wasn’t in the mood to deal with over protective big brother right now. Dean grabbed the book “I mean it no disappearing acts today” Dean said giving her book back  
“very well then” she said Dean sighed and got out of the impala. “Don’t worry about him he’s just…” Sam started “being Dean” Michelle finished “yeah” Sam said getting out running to catch up with Dean, Michelle sighed and went back to her reading.  
As the boys we’re admitted into the house she heard the familiar flutter of wings “Hey Cas” Michelle said “Michelle” Cas acknowledged “what’s up? “she asked “ nothing extraordinary” Cas replied “that’s good” she said awkwardly  
“It’s come to my attention you wish to participate in this hunt” Cas said “nothing out of the ordinary then” Michelle said “ I would not recommend it” Castiel said “well I’m not planning on it” Michelle said she had given up on going Dean would throw a hissy.  
“Don’t give me that look” Michelle said “what look?” Cas asked “the ‘oh thank heaven’ look” Michelle accused “ should I not be relieved you have decided to not put yourself in danger?” Cas asked confused “ you know what Cas? You and Dean should make a club the let’s not let Michelle do anything useful club you could make buttons and banners” Michelle said turning away frustrated that everyone was treating her like an invalid.  
A second later a strong hand grabbed her chin gently forcing her to look him in the eye “ one day you will realize your importance but believe me you are not useless” Cas said on impulse Michelle pulled Castiel into a tight hug “Thanks Cas” she said burring herself in his shoulder “your welcome…I must go Uriel is calling” and with the flutter of wings her best friend was gone.  
Michelle looked up at the house and saw her brother s coming out quickly she grabbed her book and began to read wouldn’t want them getting suspicious now would we? 

About 3 hours later the Winchester brothers were sitting in the Bar waiting for their supper while Sam pulled out the research he had done so far. “ Like Michelle said black water ridge only really gets local campers due to how remote it is but check this out this past April two hikers went missing …they we’re never found” Sam said “anything before that ?”Dean asked  
“ yeah in 1982 eight people went missing and before that in ’59 and again before that in ‘36” Sam said “every twenty three years like clockwork the authorities just said it was grizzly attacks” Dean nodded for him to continue  
“I checked out that guy Tommy’s video and check this out” Sam said pulling it up on his Laptop, he fast forward it to the part he wanted “ watch this” Sam played the video “see that” Sam slowed it down to freeze frames and Dean watched as something glided across the screen  
“that’s three frames so approximately a fraction of a second whatever this thing is Dean it can move “ Sam concluded “anything else?” Dean asked “ yeah in ’59 one camper survived a kid ..barely crawled out of the woods alive” Sam said shaking his head “Told you there was something going on here Sammy!” Dean said smugly. T  
he boys took a few sips out of their beers and had a few minutes of quiet, “ can I take to you Sammy?” Dean asked “sure and don’t call me Sammy” Sam said “ it about chelle..” Dean started “Nope talk to her about it” Sam said  
“I’m staying out of it”  
“But Sam…”  
“Nope”  
“Damn”  
the boys finished their beers as the waitress came with their take out “here you go boys” she said “ thank you” Sam said as Dean ogled her “let’s go Dean” Sam said shaking his head.  
Dean and Michelle argued that night as Sam predicted both of them unwilling to budge on their view of the situation Dean pointing out his promise to their Father, Michelle pointing out their Father wasn’t there so he wouldn’t find out kind of exploded.  
“Well maybe I don’t wanna be here either” She had said stating she had wanted to go to school like Sam going as far to throw her acceptance letter to Brown that she had kept and that once they found John she was done with hunting had infuriated and Hurt(1) Dean either way it had ended up with Dean telling her he wished she had die in the fire it was something said out of hurt and it was not meant but the affect was immediate Michelle had left and had not returned she had taken her wallet and bag.  
Sam could understand both sides they were frustrated Michelle for Dean constantly refusing to let the twenty two year old do anything that involved the hunt unless she barged right in and did it anyway, giving her the assumption that she was of no use.  
Dean was frustrated with their sister’s refusal to obey orders and to stay safe every cut and bruise and cut on her Dean saw as a failure. It was driving Sam nuts No matter how frustrated the two got with each other neither of them should have said the things they said.  
Luckily Sam knew his Twin she hadn’t left the property let alone the town she probably grabbed another room and they’d see her in the morning and everything would be sorted out after the hunt…he hoped.

They hadn’t seen her in the morning now Sam had a very clear idea where his Twin had gone. “I don’t know I don’t think we should be leaving with Michelle missing “ Dean said pulling up to the trail that lead to black water ridge  
“ she’s got a key to the room Dean she’ll be fine” Sam said dismissively since when are you so eager to leave her behind?” Dean said “Cause we’re not” Sam said mysteriously “what do you mean?” Dean asked “Take a look” Sam said and low and behold(2) there was Michelle talking with Hailey , Ben and another older man “son of a bitch” Dean said angrily getting out of the impala  
locking the door and grabbing his duffle full of weapons with Sam hot on his heels. Forcing himself to be calm Dean approached the group “room for a few more “ he asked “Hey your friend here said you were coming” Hailey said “you’re Rangers?” the man behind Michelle and Hailey said “yes sir” Sam said “and your hiking in biker boots and jeans “ Hailey said looking at Dean “oh I don’t do shorts sweetheart” Dean said flirtatiously walking past Hailey grabbing his sister and dragging her off a small distance  
“what the hell are you doing here?” Dean whisper/ shouted “Relax I’m here for first aid that’s what I told her I made supply run last night” Michelle said softly “that’s not the point” Dean started  
“look I don’t care about your promise to dad but I’m tired of waiting for you to come home injured or worse cause I wasn’t there I’ll stay out of the way” Michelle said pulling her arm out of her older brother’s grasp and stalking over to her twin.  
“We’re gonna lose day light let’s get moving “Roy said heading up the trail “son of a bitch” Dean cursed following the group into unknown danger. They’d spent about four hours on the trail now in a few minutes they would be at black water ridge everyone was sweaty, hot and nearing exhaustion “so Roy you spend a little hunting?” Dean asked  
“more than a little” Roy said smugly “what kind of critters do you hunt?” Dean pressed “buck sometimes bear” he replied getting a little annoyed “did yogi or Bambi ever hunt you back?” Dean asked. Roy suddenly grabbed the back of Dean’s shirt and pulled him back a few steps ”what are you doing Roy?” Dean asked anger in his voice.  
Roy picked up a big stick and jabbed it into the ground where Dean had been about to step activating a bear trap “ watch your step Ranger” Roy said sarcastically letting Dean go and walking a head of him, Dean looked at his siblings and smiled “it’s a bear trap” he said happily the twins shook their heads and continued after Roy  
. As they moved forward Hailey pressed up through the ranks to get to Dean “you’ve got no provisions, you’re carrying a duffle , you’re not a Ranger so what the hell are you?” Hailey accused, Dean looked at the twins and nodded for them to keep going “Michelle, Sam and I we’re a family we’re looking for our dad he might be here we don’t know so you and me we’re in the same boat” Dean explained  
“why didn’t you just say so?” Hailey said “I’m telling you now and it’s the most honest I’ve ever been with a woman ever” Dean said “DEAN STOP FLIRTING AND HURRY UP” Michelle shouted back “little sisters” he mumbled but started moving.  
“Here we are black water ridge” Roy said “hey what coordinates are we at?” Sam asked “35 at 111” Roy answered “you guys hear that” Dean said “not even a cricket” Michelle said “creepy” “I’m gonna take a look around” Roy said “nobody should wander off alone” Sam said to Roy “awe your worried about me” Roy said sarcastically and pushed through the bush.  
“Ok everyone stays together let’s move” Dean said as they headed off in Roy’s direction “Hailey over her!” Roy shouted a minute later they all ran as fast as they could in the same direction  
. Roy had found Tommy’s campground, it looked like a war zone , tents we’re slashed and torn apart and food was thrown everywhere “looks like a grizzly” Roy said to Hailey who sat her backpack down “TOMMY!” she shouted “TOMMY!” she tried again “shh” Sam said “why?” Hailey asked “something might still be out there” he said “Sam!” Dean called from a little ways away “I’ll be right back” Sam told the girls and walked over to his brother “yeah Dean?” Sam asked.  
“The bodies Were dragged away from camp the tracks stop here” Dean said “I’ll tell you one thing this isn’t a skinwalker or black dog” Sam said as they headed back to the group.” I’m sure he’s okay” Michelle said as Hailey picked up her brothers bloodied satellite phone “don’t give up hope”. 

“HELP!” a voice thundered through the clearing, Roy grabbed his gun and took off in that direction followed by Sam, Dean and the rest of the gang. “Help!!!” the voice screamed again as they all ran through the dense bush they stopped through, they stopped in a clearing not too far from camp and listened they heard nothing “back to camp!” Sam shouted.  
When the group returned to the camp, everyone’s packs we’re missing “our packs’ Hailey said shocked while Roy mumbled to himself “what’s going on?” Hailey asked “it’s smart it wants to cut us off… so we can’t call for help” Sam mumbled to Himself  
“you mean some wack job came and stole all our gear” Roy said “I need to speak with you” Sam said to Dean “in private” he emphasized and the two walked down the path a little. “What’s happening?” Hailey asked Michelle “I have no idea” Michelle said honestly she didn’t know what this thing was “what do you mean you don’t know?” Roy asked angrily “it means I do not know what’s going on” Michelle said.  
Roy turned her around and pushed her towards her brothers “well go find out” Roy said, Michelle glared at Roy and went to join her brothers “what’s up hardy boys?” Michelle said “any ideas?” “A few” Dean said “no just one a Wendigo” Sam said. “A Wendigo aren’t they further north?” Michelle asked “that’s what I told him’ Dean said ‘but it all fits though think about it, the claws, and the way it mimics a human voice?”  
“Damn now this is useless” Dean said waving his gun around, Sam shoved their father’s journal into Dean’s chest” let’s get them out of here” Sam said walking over to the rest of the group. “Alright everybody time to go things got more complicated” Sam started “don’t worry kids whatever’s out there I can handle” Roy said “it’s not me I’m worried about… you shoot this thing you’re just gonna piss it off we have to leave now” Sam said.  
“Okay your talking nonsense, you’re in no position to be giving orders” Roy argued “Relax” Dean started “we should have never let you come out here in the first place we’re trying to protect you” Sam said “Kid I was hunting these woods while your Mama was still kissing you goodnight” Roy taunted “this things a damned near perfect hunter and its  
gonna hunt you down and eat you alive if we don’t get your sorry ass out of the woods” “you’re crazy you know that” “you ever hunt Wen…” “Sam enough!” Dean said helping Ben pull Sam away while the girls pulled at Roy.  
“Look Tommy might still be alive and I’m not leaving here without him’ Hailey said with finality, Sam and Dean looked at each other “alright it’s getting late if we’re gonna stay, we need to settle in and protect ourselves “Dean said “How?” Hailey asked.

“One more time it’s” Hailey started “Anasazi symbols, Wendigo’s can’t cross them” Dean said drawing the last symbol in the dirt while Roy laughed “no one likes a sceptic Roy” Michelle stated as Dean walked over to talk to Sam. ”You can’t honestly believe this crap can you?” Roy said looking at her like she was nuts “unfortunately yes” Michelle said  
“my brothers and I were raised in this we’ve seen more than we care to but somebody’s gotta do it” “or what?” Roy said sarcastically “a lot of people die” Michelle said poking the fire lazily. “HELP!!” the voice was back Roy cocked his gun, aimed and was ready “PLEASE” it shouted again  
“it’s trying to draw us out stay cool” Dean said with a pointed look at Roy “I know stay in the magic circle” he said sarcastically. “HELP!!” it shouted again “HELP ME!!” there was a sudden roar and the voice screamed and went quiet, there was a rustling of bushes as the Wendigo came closer to the camp “it’s here” Michelle said,  
at this point Roy began to fire shots at the creature “I hit it” Roy exclaimed rushing after it “Roy no!” Dean shouted as he and Sam ran after him. The boys came back a few minutes later, the Wendigo didn’t come back that night and neither did Roy. 

“This…this isn’t supposed to be real” Hailey said that morning “I wish we could tell you different “Dean said “how do you know it’s not watching us?” Ben asked “we don’t” Michelle said watching Sam who was a little ways away.  
“We’re safe in here don’t worry” Dean said “so your sister said you were raised into this is that why you know so much about this?” Hailey asked, Dean sighed” I wish it wasn’t true but it is” he said ending that trail of conversation. “Hey” Sam said coming out from behind the tree “we got half a chance in the day and I for one want to kill this son of a bitch…who’s in” Sam asked  
“hell you know I’m in” Dean said “me too” Michelle said “ how can we help?” Hailey asked. Sam pulled out their father’s journal “alright Wendigo is a Cree Indian word meaning “evil that devours “” Sam began “their hundreds of years old and each and every one of the used to be a man frontiers men or a hunter” Dean said  
“how does a man become one of these things “ Hailey asked “that’s easy during a harsh winter they will find themselves starving and cut off from supplies … they become cannibals to survive often eating members of their tribe or camp …cultures all over the world believe eating human flesh will give you certain abilities speed , strength etc.” Sam said  
“if you eat enough of it you become this less than human thing … you’re always hungry” Michelle finished. “Then how is Tommy still alive?” Hailey asked “you’re not going to like it” Dean said “tell me” Hailey demanded  
‘more than anything a Wendigo knows how to survive hibernating for decades at a time” Dean began “when it’s awake it will keep its victims alive …stores them so it can feed whenever it wants. If he’s alive he’s being kept somewhere cold, dark and safe” Sam finished  
“so we got to track it back there” Hailey stated “ yes essentially” Michelle said “fun” Ben said sarcastically “ how do we stop it?” Hailey asked “torch it’ Dean said grabbing an empty beer bottle “ the guns are useless “ he added. A couple of minutes later the group was ready to head out  
“alright let’s head out “ Sam said as everyone began to file out, Dean grabbed his sister’s arm as the rest got out of hearing distance “I know it’s not the time but I’m sorry” Dean said “sorry for what hmm we’ll talk when this is over” Michelle said” let’s go before Sammy wonders where we are” she added running to catch up with Sam who had been acting as a barrier between them for now.

They had been walking for half an hour no sign of the Wendigo yet they had been following claw marks for a while now though hoping it led to its lair “Dean” Sam called from the front “Yeah what is it?” Dean asked coming up from behind him “is it just me or do these claw marks seem very” Sam trailed off “deliberate?” Michelle offered suddenly very fearful “they were almost too easy to follow” Sam said.  
There was a sudden roar and the sound of something running …the Wendigo was back, Hailey looked up and screamed as Roy’s body fell down near her ,deep scratches were imbedded on his neck and face and his neck was at an odd angle , there was a rustle of bushes close to Michelle’s left side and a roar followed a second later.  
“RUN! RUN!” Dean shouted grabbing his sister’s am and making a mad dash for the protective circle while Hailey and Sam grabbed Ben and made their own way back the ended up separating to draw the Wendigo off Sam and Ben going one way , Dean, Michelle, and Hailey going another.  
The Wendigo was after them Dean realized doing his best to get the thing off their tail but it was all in vain as the Wendigo suddenly appeared in front of them and all Dean remembered were Michelle and Hailey screaming before it all went black.  
Sam and Ben’s heads turned as they heard their respective sisters scream “Hailey!” Ben yelled as they ran towards the screams “Hailey!” Ben yelled again as they came upon the scene, Sam leaned down and examined the now broken beer bottle Dean had been carrying “Dean, Michelle “ Sam called but heard nothing in return the Wendigo had got them.  
“ Sam look!” Ben said pointing to colorful objects on the ground “better then bread crumbs lets go” Sam said as they began to follow the trail of M&M’s.  
The next thing Michelle remembered was an almighty crash agitating her already sore head “Michelle wake up” a voice said there was a hand on her face “come on wake up” oh now she knew who it was “Sammy?” she asked opening her eyes seeing her twin she smiled as he went to wake her brother off to the side she heard Ben rousing Hailey and she could hear her brothers talking.  
Sam appeared in front of her again this time with a knife , he wrapped an arm around his twins waist reaching with his other arm to cut her down “thanks Sammy “ she said once she was free , he nodded and when to cut the others down “you guys okay” Sam asked once every one was free  
“we’re fine” Michelle said “where is it” Dean asked “gone for the moment” Sam said “Tommy?” Hailey said looking in the opposite direction and there hanging was Tommy “cut him down” Hailey said rushing to her brother soon Tommy was cut down and reuniting with his siblings  
“guys check this out” Dean said looking on the ground “flare guns” Sam said “that’ll do it” Michelle said. Dean handed each of his siblings a gun before gabbing one himself “let’s get out of here you guys” Michelle said helping Hailey with her brother so that he could lean on them and The group headed out a minute later they could hear the Wendigo’s growl like it knew its prey was being stolen switching with Ben Michelle slipped out from under Tommy’s arm.  
“I don’t remember ringing the dinner bell how about you guys?” Michelle asked ruefully “you thinking what I’m thinking Sammy?” Dean asked “ I think so” Sam answered “I’m not” Michelle said not liking this idea already “alright I need you two to stay with Michelle and Sam they’ll get you out of here “ Dean said “what are you going to do?” Hailey asked. Dean smirked “something stupid “ he said as he ran down another tunnel shouting “chow time ! bring it on I taste good”  
“idiot “ Michelle said as Sam went to the right tunnel holding the flare gun aloft ready if the Wendigo decided to attack. Michelle Motioned for the trio to go ahead of her and she followed up the rear gun ready and held high ”hurry” Sam said as they went through the maze of tunnels .  
They made it to another fork when they Heard the Wendigo growl again “Michelle get them out of here “ Sam said “Sam no” Michelle said “now go” Sam ordered, Michelle nodded raised the gun and motioned for the three siblings to go ahead.  
Sam watched his sister leave, then backed himself against the wall and waited. Sam heard another growl the Wendigo was behind him, Sam turned and there it was, the Wendigo snapped it’s jaws and swung at Sam quickly pulled the trigger and the Wendigo disappeared , quickly Sam ran down the tunnel after the rest of the group.  
Deep down the tunnel the small group made their way through the maze of corridors they could hear something coming down the tunnel towards them “ Sam?” Hailey called and there coming out of the darkness was Sam a look of panic on his face “run” he shouted as he heard the Wendigo growl behind him “crap” Michelle breathed trying to help Hailey and Ben carry their brother.  
They turned down another tunnel hoping it would lead to the exit , they had no such luck the tunnel was a dead end “get behind me “ Sam said pushing the four towards the wall. The Wendigo came down their tunnel a second later growling angrily the whole time, when it caught sight of them it snarled and snapped its jaws, it seemed to be glaring at them. The creature reared its head back and roared with victory it had finally caught its prey.  
“HEY!” it was Dean flare gun held high and like with Sam the Wendigo dodged it easily. It grabbed Dean by the neck and shoved him against the cave wall “DEAN!” the twins exclaimed as Sam struggled to reload his flare gun, Michelle aimed hers and fired.  
There was and almighty roar as the flare hit it mark , the Wendigo released Dean and he fell to the ground as the creature thrashed, fire consuming it as it fell to the ground dead. “Not bad” Dean wheezed as he got off the ground, Sam only smiled his face a mixture of pride and relief “let’s get you guys home “ Dean said grabbing Tommy’s legs.  
Four hours later Michelle and Ben were telling their story to the police…well the believable version at least “it was a huge grizzly about six feet on its hind legs at least” Ben said to the cop “well thank you for your time “ he said walking away  
“well that went well” Michelle told Ben “you think so” he said “yeah I've seen a lot worse from the hardy boys over there” Michelle said with a small smile “either way I’m glad it’s over” Ben said “I’m glad you’re glad” Michelle told the seventeen year old  
“is it ever going to be over for you and your brothers?” Ben asked curiously “I don’t know maybe not speaking of the hardy boys I should get back to them” Michelle said “good bye Ben” she said before starting to walk towards her brothers , before she could go Ben grabbed her arm  
“yes Ben” She asked confused they stared at each other for another minute before Ben pulled her into a bone crushing hug “Thank you so much for helping us” he said “your welcome” Michelle said hugging back “now go see to your brother “ nodding her head towards the ambulance, Ben nodded and headed over while she headed over to where Dean was talking with Hailey who nodded as she saw her coming  
“I hope you guys find your father” Hailey said giving Dean a kiss on the cheek before joining Ben in the ambulance .  
“You know what guys” Dean started  
“what?” Sam asked  
“I hate camping” he said  
“the feeling is mutual” Michelle said as Sam nodded “you guys know we’re gonna find dad right?” Dean asked and the twins Nodded  
“and in the meantime I’m driving’ Sam smirked and Dean tossed him the keys “you know we still gotta talk” Dean told Michelle “I know but right now I wanna sleep so tally ho Jeeves” she told Sam who only laughed as he got into the impala. 

END EPISODE 2 :WENDIGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): I know that you guys may not like the way I wrote Michelle and Deans argument but that was actually based off an argument I had with my little sister. She had brought some hurtful stuff during it and I was very hurt and I ended up call her “replacement child” due to the fact mum had a miscarriage before her it’s long in the past but she still brings it up. point being in fights people say what they don't mean
> 
> (2):Low and Behold now I don’t know if anyone else’s Mom said this but my Mom said it every time she found something I couldn't with her super mummy powers.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what i was doing when i wrote this. I was watching it on T.v next thing i knew i had a pen and paper in my hand. Ether way enjoy!


End file.
